


After Atomos

by CyberpunkPixie



Category: Final Fantasy 9, Final Fantasy IX
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Trans Female Character, trans girl!Zidane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 18:49:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4575753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyberpunkPixie/pseuds/CyberpunkPixie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After witnessing the destruction of Lindblum at the hand of the Eidolon Atomos, Dagger is overcome with guilt</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Atomos

Zidane and Dagger made their way through the rubble that was once the city of Lindblum. The Eidolon Atomos had decimated the city, the black hole in it’s gaping maw quite literally sucking the life away. The buildings were still crumbling around them, pieces hitting the streets with loud sudden cracks, and entire buildings coming down in the distance emitting a slow thunderous rumble. The people were worse off. Destruction was indiscriminate: civilian, soldier, and mage alike lay dead in the street. A fire was raging in the industrial district, and smoke joined the stench of death and dust burning their noses.

Those that hadn’t died were now under the watchful eyes of the Alexandrian Army. They marched through the streets maintaining order, though truth be told most of them looked nearly as frightened as the people of Lindblum. Queen Brahne’s airship still hovered outside the city, overlooking the Eidolon’s handiwork. The entire city, people, animals, and even machines and buildings, seemed united in a single emotion: fear.

Dagger wrapped her arms around herself as she gazed at the destruction. She opened her mouth, and started desperating trying to form words that would not come. Zidane stepped closer and placed a hand on her shoulder. “It’s okay Da--” she was cut off as Dagger hit her hand away, suddenly finding her words in a shout. “Don’t touch me! I’m a monster! This was me… This is my fault…”

“You know that’s not true. This was your mother. Her and Kuja. There was nothing you could have done.” Zidane’s hand hung in the air, not sure if she should reach out again. Tears welled up in Daggers eyes, and she opened her mouth to speak again, but before she could say anything Zidane grabbed her arm and tugged her into an alley and placed a finger on her lips. A group of soldiers were walking past. “This city is now under the control of Alexandria. Do as you are told and you will not be harmed.”

Zidane kept her finger to Dagger’s lips for a solid minute after the soldiers were out of sight. “We can’t stay out here, if they spot us it’ll be trouble, I’m not sure we can take on the entire army.” She stepped out of the alleyway and looked up and down the street. “There, the inn is still intact… mostly anyway. I know most of the people on this side of town. Even if they hated me, I think they’d rather let me stay than cooperate with these soldiers after what just happened.”

Zidane lead Dagger by the hand down the street, rushing and turning her head constantly, looking out for any sign of the occupying military. She practically had to drag Dagger along, who seemed determined to not put any more energy than a slow sullen walk forward. They ducked into the inn just as Zidane spotted more soldiers rounding the far corner. The innkeeper gave them a surprised look, with a slow nod following a few seconds of silence. Zidane threw some gil, several times the usual price of a night, onto the table and dragged Dagger upstairs. They took the far room down the hall, and Zidane locked the door behind them. 

Leaning back against the door, Zidane sighed in relief, before looking down to find Dagger in a pile on the floor. Zidane sat down next to her, and pulled her in close. Warm tears started to soak through Zidane’s clothes. Dagger’s muffled voice against Zidane’s chest was just barely audible. “This is all my fault… She used my power… She used me…”

“You’re right about one thing.” Zidane’s voice was uncharacteristically soft and serious. “She used you. And that’s exactly why it isn’t your fault. She did this, not you.”

“I was the one that got caught. I dragged everyone into this. Steiner, Freya, even Beatrix. Who knows what happened to them. I wasn’t worth them sacrificing themselves… I’ve already failed, she has the Eidolons. She’s unstoppable. I should never have tried to go back. I should have stayed here like a good little princess, like you all wanted me to. It was stupid tricking you like I did.” Dagger’s voice was breaking up more and more, and the wet patch on Zidane’s clothes was growing faster.

“No, we were the ones who were stupid. We’ve been fighting side by side ever since we first left Alexandria. I should have respected you more. The Dagger I know has saved my butt more than a few times, you would have been a major asset in Burmecia. If I had just let you come along, you’d never have gotten got… never have gone through that…” Zidane’s voice trailed off. She sighed heavily before picking up Dagger and carrying her over to the bed. She stroked Dagger’s hair and smiled. “It doesn’t matter now. We need to move forward. Whatever’s happened we’re the only ones who can stop them… and we’ll do it together.”

Dagger wiped the tears from her eyes, and nodded as she looked up at Zidane. With that, Zidane laid down beside Dagger, and pulled her in close, even wrapping her tail around Dagger’s waist. Dagger cried for hours, until exhaustion finally overcame her tears. Zidane waited until the very last sob left Dagger’s lips, and the last tremor ran through her body before finally giving in to sleep. She pulled Dagger in tight and dozed off, resting for the journey to come.


End file.
